Acrylate rubbers and elastomers that contain both halogen and carboxyl cure sites are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,866 describes the vulcanization of such elastomers with a combination of an alkali metal oxy compound and a quaternary ammonium salt, a tertiary amine or a guanidine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,092 discloses the cure of such dual cure site acrylate elastomers with a quaternary ammonium salt. While these and other cure systems have been used to vulcanize the halogen and carboxyl containing acrylate elastomers, improved cure systems are desired that will provide a better balance of physical properties in the vulcanizates as well as an improved scorch/cure rate balance.